


No title

by ninak803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803
Summary: It's very short, it's cute & it has no title.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	No title

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Alcohol, drunkenness

“We are not getting married!” Remus said looking at Sirius, who pursed his lips.

“Why? Don’t you love me enough? Don’t you want to spend your life with me, Moony?”

Remus rolled his eyes.

“That’s not it. You’re drunk and it’s James’ and Lilys wedding tomorrow, so we can’t get married tomorrow, Sirius!”

Sirius, James and Remus were at a bar, celebrating James’ stag party. It was already pretty late and a lot of alcohol was drunk by now, most of it from James and Sirius, Remus was just a bit tipsy. He hated losing control over his own body and mind, he already had to deal with that once a month, so he was staying with water now.

"You know, I don't mind? I'm okay with a double wedding!" James exclaimed excitedly and Sirius joined him in his excitement.

"See?! Let's get married, Moony!" Sirius looked at Remus with puppy eyes "Pretty please?"

Remus melted at the sight, he almost changed his mind and gave in, just almost.

"No. No it's not okay. It's Lily's wedding! Now stop it you two. Please."

Remus took a sip from his water and kept watching Sirius, who was looking a bit sad now.

Remus sighed.

"Look, I didn't say never. I just said not tomorrow. Also you're the best man tomorrow, you need to witness their wedding, not have your own. If we're getting married, I want to do it right. You deserved it, okay love?" Remus said fondly.

Sirius seemed pleased with this answer, because he broke into a bright smile and kissed Remus sloppily on the cheek.

"Cheers to that." James said and raised his glass "You two are so fucking cute, I swear you're killing me one day."

Some drinks later Remus and Sirius entered their apartment, Sirius' arm around Remus' shoulder to steady himself, he was pretty drunk by now. Remus helped him to get to the bedroom & made him sit on the bed.

"Okay, c'mon. Let's sleep." Remus said.

Sirius looked up at him, staring into his eyes, not quite ready to sleep just yet.

"You're really going to marry me?" he mumbled.

"Someday. When the time's right." Remus said and he glanced to his nightstand, where in the top drawer a small, velvet box with a ring inside was hidden.


End file.
